characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Unknown
Powers and Abilities Pantheon Pantheon: Magic that lets her take on the characteristics and properties of a God; gaining their power, abilities and insight. However, the difference between this ability of Sheba's and God Soul; is that she cannot simply take on the sum total of a god's attributes. Instead however, she takes one or in some cases two major attributes or abilities from a particular god and melds them into her own body; enabling her to wield said abilities as if her own possessions; becoming existences paramount to personal Noble Phantasms or Authorities that she could then invoke the might of at will; even against manifestations of the individual god itself. Rather than become the champion of a single god, Pantheon enables Sheba to become a living pantheon; a walking host to the power of all manner of divine beings. The abilities of the gods assimilated are referred to as their Divine Aspects; 'pseudo-magical abilities on the scale of divinity that allows her to exercise the absolute might of a god over their dominion as if her own. These Divine Aspects are pure crystallized divine mystery; being what Noble Phantasms are to Heroic Spirits but on the level of Divine Spirits. *'Black God: Black God, is a Divine Aspect that enables Sheba to command and conjure the celestial element of death, Nether with the power of a god, seemingly allowing her to summon, command, communicate with and tangibly interact with souls and spiritual existences, fire destructive blasts of Nether that rot and decay all they touch, comsume the souls of others for her own empowerment and even sense death around her and banish spiritual existences less than God-level to her Underworld. Through Nether, Sheba has demonstrated the ability to read the minds of the deceased and empower her physical attributes with the element; or alternatively use it to expand her spiritual control or generate deadly plagues by manifesting Nether in a living host to serve as a breeding ground for divine plagues. This Divine Aspect hails from the Roman God of Death and the Underworld, Pluto. Sheba has demonstrated the ability to use Nether to take on astral form as well as force others into a similar state, and has an overwhelmingly powerful spiritual presence. In addition, Black God is one of the few powers that renders Sheba completely immune to all manner of Death Magic. Can visit the Afterlife freely and alter her body to take on properties associated with Nether, command spirits to possess things to create Soru Soru no Mi like effects. *'Skyfather:' Skyfather, is a Divine Aspect that enables Sheba to command the skies themselves with the power of a god; seemingly allowing her to bend the weather around her to her will and generate impossible metereological conditions in the most improbable of locations; even generating solar flares due to being a "weather" condition of the sun on Earth should she so choose. As a result, Sheba gains unparalleled control over the all manner of precipitation, winds, clouds and lightning; allowing her to manifest these as she sees fit and utilize them for a variety of purposes. Alternatively, Skyfather also additionally allows Sheba to shape weaponry out of incredibly hot destructive plasma that ionizes the air around her to create powerful detonations, shockwaves of devastating potential and electrocute those unfortunate to be smited by her wrath. This Divine Aspect hails from the God Zeus. *'Vindler:' Vinldler, is a Divine Aspect that enables Sheba to exhibit such extraordinarily extensive sensory faculties that they are comparable to extrasensory perception itself. Her sense of hearing is so incredibly supernatural that she can seemingly hear with an acuity surpassing a blue whale at virtually any decibel, pitch or frequency to even detect natural disasters before they occur, hear the heartbeats of liers, effortlessly track sound and detect when machines to being malfunctioning over an incredible distance. She can also focus her hearing on targets over great distances. Sheba's sense of smell is such that she can smell the pheromones associated with particular emotions, detect lies, sniff the amniotic fluids denoting pregnancy and detect "invisible" targets. Finally, Sheba has tremendous supernatural vision allowing her to see things over incredible distances, detect the most minute differences in texture of movements as well as perceive motions faster than the human eye can hope to resolve. This Divine Aspect hails from the Norse God, Heimdallr. *'Sunlady:' Sunlady is a Divine Aspect that enables Sheba to command the very concept of the sun itself; and as a result is capable of freely manipulating solar energy and radiation at will; as well as is capable of seemingly manifesting various aspects of the sun itself as part of her domain. As a result, Sheba's unsurpassed divine authorityover the sun eanbles her to fire blasts of incredibly radiant; superheated solar energy that incinierates whatever it comes into contact with and sets it's surrounding on fire without even actual contact. This solar energy can boil the oceans themselves and push things around from the sheer intensity of thermal and photonic energy to a near unparalleled degree. In addition, Sheba can manifest an orb of solar energy to drastically empower the reach and scope of her sensory prowess. As a result, she has an incredible range of detection; and is incredibly precise, enabling her to measure the shape, quality, emotions, lies, movement, and general alterations to the environment within her field of perception as if she was perceiving it with her own senses. As a result, Sheba describes it as the ability to perceive anything under a ray of light. This Divine Aspect hails from the chief Shinto God, Amaterasu. *'The Forge: '''The Forge is a Divine Aspect that enables Sheba to craft and forge supernatural weaponry with a mere thought; as all she requires is time and heat with her ability seemingly doing the rest. As a result, Sheba is capable of forrging near indestructible weaponry in a manner not dissimilar to the zenith of Smithing Magic capable of holding up to and clashing against Noble Phantasms effortlessly. The weaponry generated by the forge can be telekinetically manipulated, naturally empower her physical capabilities, and through combination with her Black God ability; enable her to smith weaponry with souls themselves to imbue them with supernatural powers to form weaponry befitting a god. This ability hails from the Greek God of the Forge, Hephaestus. *'Earth Mother: Earth Mother is a Divine Aspect that enables Sheba to command the very concept of "earthen"; as in of earth. As a result, Sheba is capable of manipuating the very waters of the world itself such as floodwaters and the tides as well as beseech the earth itself to plague her targets with swarms of locusts. Sheba is capable of manifesting complete control of earth as as an element, casually whipping up sandstorms and putting regions under a famine by commanding the fertility of the earth itself; being a maternal figure that the world affectionately adheres to. This ability hails from the Sumerian Goddess, Ishtar-Inanna, and enables her to command the earth itself. *'God Hand: '''God Hand is a Divine Aspect that enables Sheba to obtain the divine concept of "strength"; seemingly tapping into a godlike-reserve of physical power capable of rivalling and overwhelming the most powerful of physical powerhouses and an undending level of stamina. Considered to have limitless physical power due to this aspect, Sheba is capable of casually leaping above the clouds, tanking immensely powerful attacks; and striking so hard that the air itself becomes compressed enough to detonate the hydrogen in the path of her punch to produce explosively powerful shockwaves of pure force. Sheba becomes capable of bending most metals, lifting incredibly hefty objects, and throwing them over incredible distances. In addition, this Divine Aspect derivative of strength also grants her "unending strength", but in a non-conventional sense. She also seemingly has adaptive resurrection, as if she is killed once she is capable of being *'Winged Feet: Incredbile''' 'Speed, Reflexes and Agility *'Pandemos: 'Lets her induce and manipulate desire to a detrimental degree instead of pleasure. *'Venus: 'Perfect, Divine Body; Supernatural beauty with a divine core. *'Spells and Tomes: 'Isis; allows her to siphon off an incredible supply Mana from the Age of Gods itself at a rate limited only by her own vast capacity. *'Divine Wisdom: 'Minerva gives her clairvoyance and precognitive capabilities *'Multifarious: 'Transformation. *'Healing Hands: 'Healing and physical restoration, regeneration. *'Eldritch Immortales: 'Consumptive Evolution. *'Wild Hunt: '''Tree powers.